We developed a new algorithm for extracting information about distribution of fluorophores and absorbers in turbid media. The algorithm based on forward model for description of light propagation in turbid media employs both diffusion approximation and path integral formalism. The inverse algorithm then can be considered as an extension of standard CT approaches on turbid media. It uses forward model as a kernel for calculating spread of the photon paths and is capable of localizing multiple fluorescent and absorbing objects in turbid samples.